A Robot's Woe
by CommanderYyderse
Summary: Gir's finally broke Zim's last straw. The little Sir is thinking about things he shouldn't. But through all this, they fail to notice a Dib Membrane, who's going to do something he never thought he would ever do. Rated T for swearing and future violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Allright, I've had this idea in my head for a while…and I'd like to thank Caroline15 for finally convincing me to put it down. Go read 'The Sickness' by her, it's like awesome! I also wanna dedicate this to her ^^ **

**Chapter 1**

"GIR!" shouted an angry Irken. His pink and black uniform gleaming in the underground chamber. His glove covered fists clutched in anger as he paced on the gray flooring. His teeth for gritted, trying to resist the urge to yell from pure rage.

Gir had broken his last nerve. He couldn't take it any longer. The robot had set him off the deep end.

The robot finally flew into the huge chamber covered in wires. He was pretending to make his rubber piggy fly in the air while making airplane noises.

Zim faced the Sir. Eyes squinted and teeth bared, he simply pointed a finger at the floor to indicate to Gir that he couldn't talk, or else there would be ringing in all of their ears.

Gir flew down, completely ignoring Zim.

Gir began to run around with his pig while laughing uncontrollably. He didn't look where he was going however and ran into the control booth. He fell with a _Thud _and still continued to laugh.

Meanwhile, Zim just stared at him, with the same expression he had on while he was pacing. He didn't want to explode in the little robot's face, but the Sir had ruined the one thing that would finally conquer earth, and it wasn't just some kind of thing that took a month to build, but about a year, and the parts weren't the most cheapest either.

In a nutshell, it took a little effort to build.

Gir stopped laughing after about a minute and looked over at his master, who still seemed mad and was holding in a yell from pure aggravation. The robot grabbed his rubber piggy and walked over curiously to the Irken.

"Masteh?" Gir asked in concern. "Why you so angry, masteh?" He pushed his piggy into Zim's face. "You wanna play with me?"

Zim snapped.

"YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Zim screamed, sending Gir flying into the computer screen, slightly chipping it.

Gir fell down and quickly got up, choking back tears. "What I do Masteh?" He babbled. "I didn't mean it! I SWEARS!"

The angered alien stormed over to Gir and picked him up by the arm in a swift motion.

"YOU'VE FINALLY SCREWED UP THINGS, GIR!" Zim screamed in his face.

Gir was howling at this point. Salty tears spewed down his soon-to-be sorry face, as if he wasn't already. He started kicking.

"MASTEH! WHAT I DO? I DIDN'T MEAN TO-"

"IM TIRED OF THAT SHIT, GIR!"

Zim started to carry Gir to the enslavement chambers. As he walked down the hall, Gir was still crying his little heart out. He honestly didn't know what he did wrong. All he did was press a few buttons…

As they arrived into the blue room, Zim literally threw Gir in one of the slave pods and slammed the door to the container shut before storming out of the room, followed by slamming _that_ door.

Gir cuddled up into ball and clutched his piggy like it was his only lifeline. He was still howling, but the slave pods were sound proof, which left Gir and his piggy to hear the echo of his tears.

Zim stormed back into the room he was previously in and ran over to the place where the deadly weapon used to stand. Instead, its metal bits melted on the ground, ash covering the ground, the buttons on the device burned along with the metal that fired the fatal shot. This could have been the end of the humans.

That thought made Zim want to choke the robot. The alien was _so close _to victory, yet that THING went and screwed up everything!

He yelled he kicked the what-used-to-be control box, half from anger, and half from the pain it brought.

"SO CLOSE!" He yelled. "SO CLOSE TO THE DESTRUCTION OF THE HUMANS! YET THAT STUPID ROBOT RUINS _EVRYTHING!_ EVERYTHING!"

He started to pace again from anger.

Meanwhile, Gir was still crying. He never meant to ruin anything, all he wanted to do was impress his master. He had heard Zim late at night when he thought Gir was sleeping ramble on and on about how Gir wasn't the smartest thing he ever met. All the robot meant to do was to prove to the alien that he was smart.

Gir eventually stopped his crying and got up. The pod didn't provide much room, and it didn't smell the best either. There was only enough room to walk just one step, and there was nothing provided either.

It was just the robot, the robot and his rubber piggy.

Yet, none of them noticed through their crying and anger, that there was a shadow creeping around the base. He quickly took his chance and escaped from the base, and thought about what happened on the way back to his house.

That shadow, was Dib Membrane.

**I'm so happy! I finally get to type this! ^^ I hope to update soon! C YA DING DONGS! STAY FLUFFEH B)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dib walked back to his house, confused and angered about what he had witnessed inside Zim's base. All he had seen was Zim throwing Gir into the odd glass cage. One angered, and the other crying like an abused child.

The raven haired boy opened the door and walked in, not stopping to do anything until he arrived into his own room. He lay quietly on his bed, facing the ceiling, and trying to comprehend everything.

_Why was Zim so pissed off?_ He wondered._ Gir looked like Zim was about to…kill him… Well, the robot's gotta few flaws..._

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar voice from downstairs.

"Hey, freak. Dinner's ready!"

Dib, who was soon in deep thought in a matter of seconds, walked slowly down the stairs and sat at the table. He took one look at his dinner and sighed. He felt bad for the robot.

Gaz looked up from her GameSlave and saw Dib, not doing anything. She felt aggravated. She felt something wasn't right. Usually, her brother would be ranting on about Zim or some other paranormal thing. She decided to question him.

"Hey, shouldn't you be ranting on about Zim being an alien by now?"

Dib slightly jumped. "Huh?"

"I said, shouldn't you be talking about Zim?"

Dib took one look at her and sighed sadly. "I'm not hungry…" he mumbled.

He pushed his plate aside, and walked back upstairs. He slowly opened his door and collapsed onto his bed. He felt pity for the Sir. He couldn't get the scene out of his head. Nobody, not even an alien robot, deserved to be treated that way. He then thought of one of the craziest idea he's probably ever had.

_Should I? No, I can't… Not in a million years. Wait…Yes! I should! It could be the moment I've been waiting for! To finally expose Zim! _

He thought this over.

_That is true…and everyone would stop calling me crazy…But Gir seems so helpless…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dib blinked open his eyes and found himself not in his bed. He quickly got up, confused, and took a step forward, but ran into a glass wall. Readjusting his glasses, which somehow appeared on his face, he extended his hand and felt the glass.

_How familiar…_ he thought.

He backed up, now spooked now, and felt a glass wall behind him. He quickly turned around and felt the glass wall with his hands. He then realized.

He's in a glass cage. But not just any cage, _that_ cage.

The one Zim threw Gir in.

He began pounding on the glass and making as much noise as he could, but he then remembered that the pod was sound proof and slowed to a stop. He began backing himself up against the glass behind him, trying to avoid anything from happening, but soon he heard an evil laugh. Zim.

Dib tried to break the glass by pounding on it yet again, but stopped immediately when the door to the small blue room slid upward, revealing Zim.

_But…that _can't_ be Zim…_ the human thought._ It doesn't look like him…_

It was true. The Irken didn't look like himself. His uniform was ripped and wrinkled, gloves missing, one boot on his foot, and antennas irregular, not straight at all.

But that's not the thing that stood out to the boy. Around the alien's mouth was a red substance. It gleamed in the dim light that the room provided, but Dib could already make out what it was with the tangy scent.

It was blood._ Human _blood.

Dib tensed. What had this alien been up to? Had he been…

He couldn't bring himself to even think it. _Drinking blood? _ He swallowed the substance rising in his throat.

"Oh…Gir…" Zim said in a rhythm. "Guess what?"

Dib looked around, but he couldn't see anyone but himself and the Irken. "Zim? It's only me and you-"

Zim slithered up to the cage and held up a finger. "Shhhh…" he hushed. His eye twitched and he let out a small, maniac laugh. "Don't talk."

The alien slowly walked over to the cage and forcefully opened it. He let out a maniac laugh.

"Zim?" Dib exclaimed in surprised. He was panicking. He didn't know what the alien was going to do to him. He found an opening and dashed for it, but Zim gripped his arm extremely tightly.

Dib grunted in pain. He forced himself to turn around, but what he saw was mentally scarring.

The alien was letting out a strong, maniac laugh, red, sticky blood dripping from his mouth. Black shadows formed around him, hiding everything but his face and arms. His ruby eyes glowing from the poor light that the shadows had brought.

The human yelled as Zim pulled him closer to him. The last thing Dib could see was the glowing eyes and the blood…

The maniac laugh filling his ears…

The pain of the Irken's claw-like fingers sinking into his skin…

Then blackness…

XxXxXx

Dib woke up with a start and sat up. The sweat dripping down his face, his hyperventilating, and the slight nausea told him that it had just been a terrible nightmare. He wiped the sweat from his face and looked out the window. Wrapping his hands around his knees, he tried to remember the nightmare…even if he didn't want to.

_I was in the same glass pod as I saw Gir in…Zim came in_ _and…He had blood dripping around his mouth…_

He gagged and continued to think.

_But…why? Just... why? And that laugh, he's never really laughed like that. It sounded more like…a maniac, like he was going insane. And he confused me with Gir. Is the alien going insane? Is this dream trying to tell me something? Is Gir in trouble? Should I go back to what I was thinking of earlier? Should I… rescue Gir?_

He let his thoughts ramble on as he lay he head on his pillow and tried to grab sleep.

**Was that in Dib's character? Part of the reason I'm doing this fanfic is to practice perfecting Dib's personality, so if any chapter are OOC, please tell me for farther chapters, Thanks! STAY FLUFFEH! B)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dib woke up the next morning with uneasiness filling him. He couldn't shake off the nightmare he had the night before.

Still feeling slightly sick, he got dressed and stumbled down the stairs, only to be greeted by his sister, who was eating breakfast. He joined her and laid his head on the table. He didn't feel like eating, for the nightmare was only on his mind.

_Guh…Was that nightmare supposed to mean something? Or was it just fears overtaking me? _Should_ I rescue Gir? No, it was just the scene that spooked me, I bet. Zim'll calm down eventually…_

But as he walked out the door to go to school, he wasn't so sure.

It was a clear day, few clouds hovering in the sky. The cars moving steadily on the paved roads. By passers walking passed the raven haired boy, who had too many things on his mind.

As he was walking, he passed by Zim's base. He had an urge to go see what was happening, but killed it and continued walking, not looking back to avoid the urge from kicking in again.

_Everything's fine._ He convinced himself, with a lot of fake confidence. _Yah…Everything is perfectly fine…_

Oh, but how wrong he was.

So horribly wrong.

Because at this very moment, something was happening, deep in Zim's underground chambers. And Zim, Gir, and Dib would have to suffer for it.

Red and Purple were laughing as hard as they could, and the whole Irken crowd in front of them could be heard in the background. The huge screen facing the Tallest showed a hurt Irken, staring at them in disbelief.

That Irken was Zim.

"But…How can this be…? You…_Trusted_ me…" Zim muttered behind hidden tears, just loud enough for the Tallest to hear.

Purple fell on the ground struggling for breath as Red walked over to the monitor. "_TRUSTED?"_ Red shouted. He started laughing again as he helped Purple up.

"Purple!" Red managed to say. He pointed to the monitor. "He-He thinks we _TRUSTED_ him, and his stupid, useless robot! Get a load of that!"

Zim felt tears swell in his eyes. He wasn't trusted? What did all of this mean? He needed an answer desperately. But instead, he fell to his knees and felt the tears roll down his face. He couldn't grab the courage to even stand anymore. He was a laughing stock. Just something that could make his own race feel good when they said something like "Well, at least you're not that stupid Defect on the planet earth!"

Red calmed himself after sometime and walked up to the monitor. Zim wasn't even paying any attention anymore.

"Zim, were coming to Earth, as I explained, if your there at all anymore…Stupid piece of shit." And with that final insult, he cut the transmission and the screen shown 'Connection cut, please try again'

Zim was lying on the floor, salty tears practically spilling onto his face. He made no noise, however, just let the tears come out, knowing nothing else to do.

As Red had explained before, they still wanted planet earth as a part of their empire. So they were going to gather their best soldiers and ship commanders to invade earth themselves, leaving Zim three spare months to do either do nothing, or save himself. The Tallest warned that if they had found Zim alive, they would kill him... And enjoy it.

"My…My mission is a lie…" He muttered under his breath, over and over, letting it soak in. Soon, he felt gray, metallic hand-like claws grip his shoulders. _"Is it true?" _Computer said. _"Your mission is a lie?"_

Zim mumbled something and continued sobbing.

The gray claws helped pull Zim stand up, but the Defect just collapsed back onto his knees. He couldn't do anything.

_My mission is a lie_… He said in the quietness of his mind.

_WELL OF COURSE IT WAS YOU BRAT!_ He heard a sudden voice say.

"Huh…?" He mumbled. "Who was that?"

_I'm the voice in your mind._ It responded.

"How did you come here?" Zim questioned, a little louder. His tears stopped running as he listened to the new voice.

_I was made by you and you alone._

"How…how is that possible?"

_I DON'T KNOW! YOU FIGURE IT OUT!_

"Well, what is your purpose?"

_I'm your new conscience. I'll lead you from here._

Zim stood up and looked around. He wanted to make sure nothing was just fooling around with him.

_As you just heard, your mission was a lie. You have nothing else to live for anymore. Everything surrounding you is a lie. The base is a lie, Computer's a lie…even GIR is a lie…_ _**(The cake is a lie XD)**_

Zim walked over to the elevator and appeared on the house floor. He hoped out and sat on the couch.

"You're right…" Zim said. "I finally realize…Everything around here is a LIE!" He was now filled with a sudden rage. He ran over to the TV and punched it in the middle of the screen, sending shattered bits of glass on the floor.

_Yes…YES! YOUR RAGE IS FINALLY BUILDING! EVERYTHING! IT'S A FILTHY LIE! YOU HATE EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE HERE!_

"YES!" Zim shouted angrily. "The LIES!" His spigs sprang from his PAK, each one stabbing the TV, one after another.

_IT'S NOT JUST THE TV YOU BASTARD! IT'S EVERYTHING! _EVERYTHING!

Zim suddenly let out a maniac laughter.

He was going insane.

The newly insane Irken then proceeded to destroy everything in his base.

_**What's that? What's happening to Gir? Psshh, don't worry, he's safe…in his slave pod…with his piggy… Crying at all the noise around him worried for his master…having no idea what's going on…**_

_**For now atleast.**_

**Sorry that this is a short chapter. ^^; Eh heh heh… Oh, and if you have any ideas for farther chapters, then leave em in the review! :3 STAY FLUFFEH DING DONGS! B)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**(Quick note: "Spigs" are what I call an Irken's PAK leg things.)**

**Month 1**

**Week 1**

**Day 1**

It was gloomier in the afternoon than it had been the morning before. Great, gray clouds hung in the sky, threating to rain. The sun was nowhere to be seen. There was no one walking home except for Dib, who still had the dream on his mind. He didn't bother to run home before it started to rain, however. He wanted time to think.

Zim hadn't shown up for skool at all today, and that got the human paranoid.

_Eh heh heh…Everything's fine…_ He tried to convince himself. _It was just a dream…_

He walked by Zim's base, then he thought twice.

Dib stopped to soak it all in. Then he realized everything _wasn't _fine.

The gnomes that usually rested on the alien's lawn were gone. The grass where they had been looked turn up as if someone had forcefully pulled them out of the ground by hand. The green paint looked more rust colored, almost more rust looking than green. The purple roof looked torn away, like a powerful wind had swept by. Both windows were broken, the door dented, and the big antenna that usually rested on top of the roof was missing.

The paranoid human immediately ran onto the lawn to check it out. He was waiting for an excuse to go to Zim's base.

He walked onto the lawn, tensing for something to pop out and attack him, but all was quiet. The only thing that Dib could hear was the distant sound of thunder.

_I'll go home as soon as I know what Zim's up to_… The Membrane thought as he approached the dented door that looked no better than the whole base itself. He slowly reached for the doorknob, but before he could even touch the door, a powerful wind came and pushed it inward, revealing a living room to match the outside of the base.

The TV was shattered to bits, the glass from the screen scattered on the floor. Not a light shining, for the light bulbs were shattered as well, joining the screen bits. The odd monkey picture was torn, as if claw-like fingers had slid across them, and the frame was broken, as if a certain Irken's Spigs had cut it. The flooring was dirty with mud and footprints. But the thing that interested the intruding human was a sound coming from the underground chambers.

Dib rushed inside, desperate for answers. He needed to find out what that dream meant and what Zim had to do with it.

He ran past the poor living room and ripped open the trashcan's lid in the kitchen, which looked just as bad as the living room. He stepped inside the trashcan, but nothing happened. He tried stomping in the thing, but nothing happened. Not even a nudge. Nothing.

But that was the least of the unfortunate human's problems.

"You should know better than to come here."

Dib turned around and saw the Irken. The human gasped. Zim's appearance was the exact same.

Like in his nightmare.

"I-I…uh..." Dib stuttered. He hadn't really thought about what to do if he acutely_ encountered_ Zim.

The alien walked toward Dib until their eyes met. Dib suddenly felt fear as those red, glowing eyes looked at him. But he couldn't leave without a decent answer.

"What-What happened to you? And the base? Why is it like this?"

Zim continued to stare at the human before hesitating to answer.

"That's none of your concern!" Zim yelled after some time. His eye twitched after he responded.

"But, what about Gir? And your appearance!"

Zim's spigs exploded out of his PAK and he rose up into the air. He launched himself forward at the pitiful human. But Dib was too fast. Using the counter along the trashcan, he pushed on it and the trashcan fell onto the floor, right before Zim crashed into the sink, which was filled with water that seeped from the pipe from the sudden downpour outside.

Not wasting anytime, Dib ran out the door and out into the rain. With the rain pouring as hard as a hurricane, he didn't stop running until he reached the safety of his own home where his sister was waiting for him on the couch.

"Hey…" Gaz questioned. "Where have you been? I got here like 45 minutes ago. What's with the delay?" She unpaused her GameSlave and continued playing.

"Oh, Uh… No reason. I was just…checking the mail?"

Gaz shrugged and walked upstairs to her room, not even glancing twice at her brother, who was soaked from the rain.

Dib took off his jacket and brought it up to his room. He had enough for one night.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile, nobody seemed to care for Gir, who was still trapped in the slave pod. He began gnawing on his rubber piggy, which provided no nutrients what-so-ever. But he hadn't eaten anything for a day and a half, nearly two days.

He soon realized that his rubber piggy would not leave him content. He gently put it down to his side and let his thoughts overpower him.

_Why won't mastah bring me something to eat? Not even a taco…_

He felt tears run down his face and continued thinking.

_Does mastah not care about me anymore?_

He punched himself in the face for even thinking that.

_Why wouldn't mastah like me? I his best friend. I'm so hungry. Please bring me a taco, mastah._

He stood up in his little pod and flew slowly to the top, which wasn't too far from the bottom.

"Mastah?" He called out. "I'm hungry, mastah. Can you bring me a taco? Pretty pwease?"

No response.

Gir flew back down, disappointed. He picked up his piggy.

"Does mastah still care for me, Piggy?" He asked it. "Does mastah still love me?"

The piggy didn't respond.

Gir let his salty tears run down his face. If Piggy didn't respond, and mastah didn't respond, then that must mean that nobody cared for him. He hadn't realized that pushing a few buttons would bring him down into a vortex of loneliness and regret…

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to blame somebody. He began punching himself in the face, leaving a small dent where each blow landed.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" He muttered with each hit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zim finally crawled out of his sink with white smoke rising from his water soaked skin. His throat was sore from screaming from the cool water that to him felt like the fires of hell.

_What a stupid plan to attack the Dib-Stink!_

Zim was taken aback by the Voice's insult.

"It's not my fault!" He shouted defensively.

_LITSEN TO ME! IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT AND YOU'LL NEED TO BUILD UP STRENGHT IF YOU'LL EVER WANT REVENGE ON THE TALLEST!_

"But…I never said anything about-"

_OF COURSE YOU DID! YOU HATE THEM!_

"You're right…" the Irken realized. "Teach me…PLEASE!"

_All right, I'll tell you what I know…but to start off, we'll need to do something first. And it involves humans…and their blood._

XxXxXxXxX

Dib had dried off, changed into his pajamas, and was getting ready for bed.

But if you've caught on to this story by now, then you would know that Dib wasn't thinking about just anything.

In fact, he thought he couldn't even sleep tonight after his encounter with Zim. But he forced himself to rid himself of those thoughts.

As he settled into bed, he swore that he had seen a shadow running across his lawn toward the city.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, I have some news…it involves SOPA…and it's not good…**

**WITHOUT A PARTY!**

**The website that I signed a petition emailed me on Friday that the government has chosen to reject the plan! …for now at least. **

**It also said that over 13 MILLION PEOPLE SIGNED IT! Isn't that like awesome? And let's not forget all of the people who called their senators! Even though they never got to vote for it (At least I think), you did a huge favor and hopefully proved to them a point!**

**And to all you people that don't even live in the US, I'm happy that you don't have to have this problem either (Except for like…China).**

**And as a CELEBRATION FOR THIS MOMENTIS OCCASION, I PRESENT CHAPTER 5!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Month 1**

**Week 1 **

**Day 1**

A shadow swiftly ran through the rainy, moonless night. His green skin protected by the glue in which he splattered over his body before he ran out from the doorframe to his base. The rain almost blinding the Irken, yet he carried on, determined to complete his mission that the Voice had explained to him while he was splattering himself with the sticky substance.

He soon entered the populated city. Few cars were running on the nearly flooded street, and those that were having the worst of luck. A few lights were shining out of the windows of apartments. But the crazed alien was avoiding all that.

He was sneaking around the alley ways, making small _sploshing_ noises as he stepped into puddles of water and mud. His ruby eyes glowing in the darkness of the shadows, for he didn't bother to put on his disguise.

_Now all we need is a victim to attack._

Zim pressed against a wall as three earth females approached the alley way where he was hiding. They were wearing shiny dresses, shiny umbrellas, and texting on their phones, laughing at something that the alien couldn't identify. Zim slowly extended his head to get a good look at them, which was a big mistake.

One of them stopped, a brunette, and quickly cocked her head to peer into the alley way, swearing that she saw something. The other two, who were ahead of her, stopped when they realized her friend wasn't following them and ran up to her.

"Ashley!" The black haired one exclaimed. "What's the deal? Jake's meeting us!"

"But…I think I saw something…" Ashley muttered.

Zim tensed and backed up closer against the wall. "Will I have to eliminate these three, shiny earth females?" He whispered.

The third one, another brunette, playfully slapped Ashley on the cheek. "Look, there's nothing here. We'll walk down the alley and when we don't die, we'll go to the club." She darted down the alley way and ran past the alien, without taking a second glance at the glowing eyes and pink spots on the PAK.

"See?" The brunette called out. "There's nothing to worry about!"

The Irken carefully stepped out of the human's way without being seen, but stepped in a puddle, startling Ashley. She quickly turned her head and saw a pair of glowing red eyes.

_They saw you, do it NOW!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Month 1**

**Week 1**

**Day 2**

Dib woke up the next morning, yawing and stretching for the long day ahead. His mind was filled with other things and didn't seem to remember to scene with a certain alien yesterday afternoon.

Being lazy with it being Saturday and all, he groggily walked downstairs, trying to blink sleep out of his eyes. He went to the couch in the living room and turned on the TV. Since Dad wasn't home and Gaz was up late last night with her GameSlave tournament, he had the living room all to himself.

He was too tired to find the channel he wanted, because nothing was really on in the morning, he left it on the news, just curious to see what was happening in his area.

Nothing much seemed to happen lately. The weather forecast, Professor Membrane's latest discoveries and cures, how SLOPA resigned, for now. Dib smiled at the SLOPA news.

He was about to fall asleep when he heard something that made his blood turn to ice and tense.

"This just in…Three young woman were found dead in an alley way. Big, deep gashes were found on their stomachs, and evidence show that their insides were tampered with. Also, it is suspected that the murderer of the three also robbed the nearest bar of most of their liquor, though the murderer is very good at hiding his tracks."

Dib sat up instantly, slightly disgusted.

_Who in their right mind would do such a disgusting thing?_

He stopped dead in his thoughts. The scene yesterday afternoon and pretty much his whole life started flashing before his eyes.

He began to feel sick with fear that he could be next.

_Th-then that means…that the dream _was _telling me something. Then, Gir is in trouble._

The human instantly turned off the TV and ran upstairs to get his jacket. He felt he didn't really need to change into his clothes, considering the circumstances.

He ran down the stairs, and was about to open the door, when fear struck him like lightning, stopping him in his tracks.

He didn't want to die. Not that way.

But he couldn't leave Gir to suffer.

But he didn't want to die.

Gir, death, Gir, death, Gir, death, Gir, death…

His thoughts rambled on like this, making him feel sicker. He eventually had to go and lie down on the couch and bring a bucket with him, not knowing if he would vomit or not. He clenched his stomach and groaned in pain and angst. This wasn't helping.

He didn't want to end up like the other three victims.

But poor Gir was going to suffer.

The nightmare, the blood, shadows, the maniac laugh…engulfment.

Dib picked up the bucket and spewed. He couldn't help it. Everything was all too much. He couldn't think straight anymore. The angst of all of this confusion and insanity. He just couldn't take it anymore.

Now he literally _was_ sick.

After a few minutes of gagging, he put the bucket down and wiped his mouth with his jacket sleeve. He curled up on the couch with his hands over his head. Whimpering and breathing deeply, he tried to calm down and sort all of this out before he would worry himself sick again.

XxXxXxXxXx 

Zim was in his underground chambers, staring at the broken screen in front of him. He stared at it with a blank expression, with red blood smearing his face and smelling of a foul human drink. Empty bottles of the drink were surrounding him, as well as a half full one, which he was holding.

This dim light that filled the chamber was making Zim feel helpless like a smeet. The darkness was engulfing him. A helpless conscience trapped inside of him trying to fight its way out, only to be beaten down by the Voice.

The alien began to see memories of the scene in which the Tallest laughed at him. Memories of the hard Irken training he had to go through. Memories of his smeethood. He began to feel dizzy.

"I…still don't get…the point of this…" Zim mumbled, slightly swaying with his words.

_Trust me…It'll take effect soon enough._

The alien gagged and fell to his knees. He was looking a darker shade of green and looked as though he was intoxicated by the strange, foul-smelling liquid that the Voice had convinced him to drink. The Voice said that the liquid would make him feel better about being abandoned by his own race.

But he didn't know about that.

The Irken fell to the floor, unconscious, the bottle slowly rolling out of his Irken, claw-like hand.

**Ok, I hope that was enough. I just needed to get these points across. The angst is making Dib sick, and that the Voice is making Zim do some fucked up things (DO NOT DRINK IT IS BAD FOR UR HEALTH!). And don't worry, Gir will be more mentioned in later chapters. It's just that Dib has to…I don't wanna spoil it :P Oh and the SLOPA thing is from one of my fav fanfics called **_**Zim for President**_** by TrustMeImScience. GO READ IT!**


End file.
